Return of a lost sparkling
by Soundblast1
Summary: A sparkling thought to be lost a long time before the war started and she is found by the Autobots on a mission. The Autobots soon find out that she is a creation of two bots on the ark. What will happen? Read and find out. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long week at the Autobots base do to all of the recent Decepticons attacks. The Autobots have been getting there afts handed to them do to Optimus had sent Prowl to Cybertron to help Ultra Magnus. Yesterday Megatron had nearly killed Jazz but thankfully Ironhide had got the cons attention just in time to save the poor mech from getting torn into shreds. Ratchet set down his tools after working on the saboteur for a few hours to refuel and recharge. When the medic awoke he started to work on Jazz again to only hear the alarms off. The medic was hesitant to move do to he still had a lot of repairs to do on the TIC but headed back down the hall to the command room.

"What's the problem this time," Optimus asked as the medic stepped into the command room.

"The cons are on the move to an unusual energy signature," Blaster replied as he typed something into Telatran 1.

"Alright Autobots roll out," Optimus said as he and the other bots headed to the entrance of the ark. "Ratchet stay here with Red Alert and have the med bay ready in case we need your experts," the Autobots leader headed out the door.

[_At the strange signature_]

The bots had got to the area before the cons and started to look for the unknown object. After a few minutes the cons showed up. The battle between the two teams lasted for a few hours until Megatron deiced to cut his losses and called a retreat. Starscream made his usual annoying comment as they left the battle field.

"We now what do we do Prime," Ironhide asked as he walked up to his leader.

"Send the wounded back to the base for repairs and the others keep looking for where that energy signal is coming from," Optimus replied as he looked at his team.

"Under stood Prime," Ironhide replied as the wounded were taken back to the base.

It took a few more hours until Smokescreen found what to look like a metal pod of some sort. "Hey guys I think I found were that signature is coming from," he called out as he dusted it off some more.

"Good job Smokescreen," Optimus said as he and the other Autobots ran up to see what it was.

"Now what is it," Sideswipe asked as they pulled it the rest of the way out of the rock wall.

"It's a stasis pod from before the war and it seems to have a spark signature in it," Optimus replied. :Skyfire I need you to come to my coronets to pick something up and bring it back to base: Optimus said over a com. link.

:Yes Sir. I'm in rout now: was the reply as the com. ended.

"So what does a stasis do," Sunstreaker asked as he walked over to stand next to his brother.

"It forces a bot into stasis lock and protects the life form from within it," Ironhide replied.

"So there's someone in there," Bluestreak asked.

"Yes and seeing how this pod is from before the war it is more than likely the bot has no idea about the war," Optimus replied as Skyfire showed up to take them and the pod back to base.

When they got back they took the stasis pod to Ratchet's med bay. To say the medic was unhappy was an understatement but he went to take a look at it.

"So how is Jazz's condition," Optimus asked as he looked at the TIC laying on the medical berth.

"He's better than he was and now his internal repair systems will take care of what's left to be repaired," the medic replied as he looked at the stasis pod. "He'll be out for a few days but will make a full recovery," Ratchet answered his leaders unspoken question.

"That's good," Optimus sighed and looked to the CMO. "So do you know how to open the pod?"

"Yes I do," There was a moment of silence. Then the medic shouted "Ah ha there it is," as he pulled an unseen lever.

The hatch to the pod opened slightly. Ratchet motioned to Optimus to help him lift the lid up and to their surprise there was a small frame inside. The two bots moved closer to get a better look at the small form to notate that it was a small femme body. The femme was curled in the feudal position as she had her small arms had wrapped around a plush doll almost as big as she was. Ratchet slowly and carefully picked her up to move her to a med berth.

"It's a sparkling," Optimus stated as she was gently laid on the med berth.

"Ya," Ratchet replied as he scanned the sparkling to make shore there was no internal damages.

"So when might she wake up," Optimus asked.

"Could be a few minutes or a few hours, it depends when she wants to wake up," The CMO said as he secretly hoped it would be later so he could get the chance to make some energon that her systems could handle.

"Ok so I'm going to go tell the others," Optimus said as he turned to leave.

"Tell them to stay out of my med bay or else," Ratchet said as he went into his office to get to work on the energon cubes for the sparkling to eat when she wakes up.

Optimus left and a few minutes later the sparkling slowly woke up to see the lights to the med bay dim she looked around the room. She found a mech sleeping on the med berth across the room and she initially wanted to curl up into the mech for warmth. She crawled off of the berth her toy in hand and walked over to the mechs berth. She throws the toy on the berth but knew she would need something to step on to get up on the berth. She found a small stack of data pads near the berth and climbed them to get on the berth. She grabbed the toy and lay in the small space in between the mechs arm and torso. She clung to the toy and slowly fell asleep.

The next day Ratchet came in to the med bay to look for the sparkling but nearly had a spark attack do too he couldn't find her. He finally found her curled up next to Jazz still asleep. The medic couldn't help but chuckle in both relief amusements. He called Optimus to show him the cute sight of the sparkling.

:Ratchet to Prime: Ratchet called on the com. link.

:Yes Ratchet: came the reply.

:You need to come to the med by to see something: the medic said.

:Ok just give me a moment: the barer of the matrix ended the com. link.

After a few moments the large bot walked into the med bay. He looked to the medic to as why he had been called down to the med bay. Ratchet pointed to were the two bots were asleep one the med berth. Optimus was glad that he had his battle on due to the sight made him smile. Both of the bots couldn't help but chuckle at the two and both of them failed to notes the sparklings optics slowly power up to look at them with curiosity. She didn't make a sound as the two bots talked to each other and she looked around the room once more do to the lights were now on normal settings. Ratchet caught sight of her little head moving and slowly moved in to pick her up but she noticed the medic before he could get close enough to grab her. She dodged his hands, jumped off of the berth and ran out of the door.

"Great so now we have to go and chase her down," Ratchet snapped.

"At least she isn't like the twins," Optimus said with a cheery grin.

"How do you know," Ratchet asked as the two of them walked down the hall.

"Well she didn't try to bite you," Optimus pointed out.

"True," came the medics reply.

[_Rec room_]

The sparkling ran around the corner to see many more bots like the two from the med bay and stood there for a minute. She looked at each bot to see if she should run from them or play with them but her decision was cut short when she herded the medic and tall bots voices down the hall. She then spotted two praxians forms at one of the tables and ran to the one holding some playing cards. She didn't want to go by the one that was talking a lot that was silver and blue. As the two bots from the med bay came into the room she leaned agents the bots leg. He looked down to see her standing there, picked her up and put her on his lap. She looked at the bots sitting at the table with curiosity as they all gave her a happy smile.

"There she is," Optimus said as he spotted the sparkling sitting in Smokescreen's lap staring at everyone.

"Here you hold her you feed her," Ratchet said as he handed Smokescreen a small blue energon cube for the sparkling.

"Sure," Smokescreen replied as he took the cube from the medic. He held the cube to the sparkling to see if she would hold it but all she did was poke it and giggled as if it was some sort of inside joke. "Ok now drink it," Smokescreen said as he lifted the cube to her lips and tipped it a little. She sipped it and eminently tried to drink some more but spilled some on her silver frame.

"Awe look how cute she is! I wonder whose sparkling she is. Hay do any of you know what her name is if not than we would name her and…," Bluestreak was cut off when Sunstreaker shoved a small energon goody into his mouth before he went off on a talking fit.

The sparkling looked as Bluestreak for a moment be for she got the quivery lip. All of the bots braced themselves as she started to cry and scream vary loudly. Smokescreen quickly handed her to Optimus as if she was a bomb ready to go off. As soon as she realized someone else was holding her she stopped crying as if it never happened and was giggling again. Saying that all of the bots were confused as hell was an understatement.

"What the hell was that," Ratchet demanded.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out," Optimus replied as the sparkling tried to grab he battle mask off of him.

[_Latter that night_]

"Prime she's sleeping in your room with you. No if, ands, or buts," Ratchet snapped at his leader.

"But why," he argued back.

"Because she likes you and no one else knows how to not roll on a sparkling in their sleep," the medic pointed out.

The Prime sighed as he knew he was in defeat. "Fine but if she starts screaming I'm going to give her to you," Optimus stated as he took the sparkling in light recharge to his room. The debate on where she would sleep had lasted three hours with put the little femme into recharge in the first place. The door to Optimus' room opened, he laid her on the berth first and got a thermal blanket. He placed the blanket around her like a cocoon and lay down next to her. The last thought that ran through Optimus' head before he fell into recharge was what if Elita one finding out that he was sleeping with another femme.

[_Twenty minutes later_]

The small femme awoke from her light recharge, untangled herself and climbed off of the berth. She walked out of Optimus' room and headed for the med bay. The med bay doors opened and she quickly headed to where Jazz was laying. She climbed the stack of data pads again and lay down like she did the first time she woke up. Slowly Jazz onlined his visor and looked up at the orange ceiling as if it wasn't something new. He shifted and quickly noticed a small head resting on his arm and looked down to see the sparkling looking back at him. _"Is she? Can she? Am I dreaming?" _Jazz thought as he sat up and cradled her in his arms.

"Silverstorm," Jazz asked quietly, hesitant as if he spoke her name allowed she would vanish into thin air but to his surprise she only giggled at him.

"Seepy," she said with a yawn and a smile.

"It is you baby girl," Jazz said and he held his creation tight as if she was about to be taken away from him. Jazz was so happy to have his baby girl back he started to cry tears of joy and failed to notes that Ratchet was standing on the med bay door frame. The medic did not want to bother the two and left for his room without even a sound.

"So that's why she was sleeping next to Jazz," the medic said to himself. :Ratchet to Optimus:

:Optimus here. Did you find the sparkling?: Optimus replied a little scared of losing her so soon.

:Yes she is in the med bay with Jazz as I thought she would be.:

:Should we get her?:

:I wouldn't: Ratchet replied as he entered his room.

:Why: Prime asked a little confused.

:I'll tell you in the morning: Ratchet replied as he ended the com. link with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm changing the rating to M. **

Jazz awoke in the morning expecting to not have his sparkling in his arms and that it was all just a dream. Well he was half right. Silverstorm was trying to get an energon cube that was left on a table nearby with her toy in her left hand. She was trying to reach for the cube with her right hand as she soon found out she was too short to reach it. She than got mad and swung the doll and hit the cube. It fell to the floor as it spilled half of the energon on her and the floor. She looked confused but also like she had no idea what to do now that the task was complete. Silverstorm looked over to where her carrier was laying as he watched her with a smile. She giggled and put her beloved toy on the cube and pushed the items over to him. When she reached the berth she stopped and smiled as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

"Oh thank you baby girl. That's so nice of you," Jazz said as he pulled the cube up on to the berth and then his daughter.

Jazz had gotten a better look at her to see if something… anything changed about her since the last time he saw her. He could only see one thing that changed was that she was now able to hide her door wings from everyone. She still didn't have her armor or color yet witch made Jazz a little afraid. If the cons found out that she was here they would her away and kill her in front of him in cold energon. Sensing her carrier's distress Silverstorm went up to him and had her toy give him a kiss. Jazz smiled again as he remembered the day they got the toy. What he didn't understand why she wanted toy so badly but she did and so he got it for her. It was what humans would call a lion but it had dark brown wings on its back. She loved that toy so much and he was happy that it was the one thing she still had with her.

"Kissy, kissy, kissy," Silverstorm said as she put the lion like it was kissing Jazz's left cheek.

"Oh that's so nice of you I feel much better now," Jazz said he sat up.

"Really," Jazz went tense at the new comer's voice and looked to the med bay doors.

It was none other than Optimus leaning agents one of the door way posts. Jazz calmed down a little but not enough to keep Silverstorm from instantly cling to the saboteur's torso. Optimus walked up next to Jazz and sat down on a berth that was across from him.

"H-hay Prime," Jazz said hesitantly.

"You know there are roamers going around about you and that sparkling," Optimus said as he inclined his head at the two.

"Well like the one that was started two solar-cycles ago. That you and Prowl had a secret sparkling and were hiding it in a cabinet," Optimus replied as Silverstorm slowly let go of Jazz.

"Ahh… I remember that one," Jazz said with a smile as he watched the small femme stair at his leader.

"And that somehow the sparkling is you sister," Optimus being a little confused on how that would be since he knew Jazz carrier had died before the war and his sire was killed by a 'Decepticon' with a grudge.

"Well that one is way out there," Jazz replied not even looking up.

"Yes that is true but what is she to you," Optimus asked as he leaned in to see the sparkling better.

"She," Jazz posed for a moment to think of what to say. "She… is my daughter," Jazz admitted as he looked at Optimus and all his leader did was look back at the saboteur.

"Ahh I see," there was no judgment in Optimus' voice which calmed Jazz a little. "Are you the carrier or sire?"

"Carrier," Jazz replied smoothly.

"And the sire is who," Optimus asked as he knew from Ratchet that the sparkling was only about 3 Orns old but being in a stasis pod froze the time around her.

"Well…," Jazz couldn't keep the smile off of his face even if he had no mouth.

"Oh you got to be kidding me. Is it…," Optimus said as he looked up at his TIC and only got a shy grin in return. "How," the Prime asked as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Well first you get to bots that are attracted to…"

"THAT"S NOT WHAT I MENT," Optimus shouted as Ratchet and Iornhide came into the room both having confused at the yelling.

"I know," Jazz replied as he laughed. "But you asked."

"Prime what did you ask," Iornhide asked as he looked at the pair.

"He asked where the sparkling came from," Jazz replied.

"Really well I could have told you Prime," Ratchet said in a teasing manner.

"That's not what I asked," Optimus replied as he sent a glare at Jazz.

"Who spilled the energon," Ratchet asked as he noticed the energon in a puddle on the floor.

"Oops," Silverstorm said as she walked over to Ratchet and how she got on the floor without a sound confused all of them. "Clean," she replied as she 'barrowed' a wash cloth and tried to scrub the energon but was only spreading it around.

"Oh that's a wonderful job now go play," Ratchet said as he pushed her into the direction to the other three bots in the room.

"Aw Ratch she just wants to help," Iornhide said as Silverstorm went over to poke Optimus' leg.

"Ok so tell me how it started Jazz," Optimus said as he picked up Silverstorm.

"Well it's hard to say," Jazz replied as he tried to think of how to explain the situation.

"What are you two talking about," Iornhide asked as he sat down next to Jazz on the berth.

"How I and Prowl got together **before** the war," Jazz replied and both Iornhide and Ratchet looked at the saboteur like he just spontaneity combusted.

"WHAT THE HELL," Iornhide said as he looked at the TIC. "Since when and how long have you two been together?"

"Well long enough to have five kids and the oldest being about seventeen century's old before the war was even thought of," Jazz replied.

"Really," Ratchet asked as he finished cleaning the floor and walked over to them.

"Ya," Jazz replied as he remembered the four others he lost the day the war started.

Jazz could still see their faces before he fell into recharge. Dark star was the oldest of the five and she was the toughest and most protective. Slate was a player and he was the hardest of the bunch to control. Shadow and Blaze were born as split spark twins. Shadow was a calm and quiet young bot but he was to kind for his own good. Blaze was the total opposes of her twin and would protect him when need. Then finally Silverstorm was born and well she developed fast for her being as young as she is.

"Yo Jazz you in there," Jazz was brought back to reality as someone waved their hand in front of his head.

"Hmm… what," Jazz replied as the lion toy was thrown at his head.

"You zoned out there for a few minutes," Ratchet replied. "And your kid has been throwing this toy at you the whole time."

"Oh well that's nice and you just let her do it," Jazz asked in a calm tone.

"Well no at first and then she got hold of one of Ratchets wrenches," Iornhide said.

"Any way when dose Prowl from Cybertron," Jazz ask ash he picked up Silverstorm and placed her on his lap.

"In two days," Optimus replied. "Hay out of question what's her name."

"Silverstorm," Jazz said and she looked up as herd her name.

[_The next day_]

Jazz didn't even say that Silverstorm was his daughter and yet all of the Autobots knew anyway. Right now Silverstorm was listing to Bluestreak talk about something. Jazz was sitting next to Bluestreak as other bots wanted to see her and play. Jazz had his autos off do to he was still drained and had to drink medical grade energon. Ratchet had told him if he did something stupid he would be dead before he knew it. The one thing Jazz could take in pried was that none of the team (except Optimus, Iornhide, Ratchet, and Red Alert) knew who the sire was. It left Jazz at peace until Prowl got back tomorrow and then all hell would break lose. Jazz saw that Iornhide was coming up to talk to him so he turned on his auto receptors back on.

"Hay Jazz," Iornhide said as he sat down and Bluestreak ran away with Silverstorm in his hands.

"Hay hide sup," Jazz replied with a smile.

"I have a question for ya and Prime said I shouldn't ask it," Iornhide said as he took a sip of his energon.

"What is it," Jazz asked as he drank his medical grade.

"Ok here it is," Iornhide posed. "How good is Prowl in the berth," Jazz almost choked on his energon.

"What!"

"You heard me," Iornhide replied it took Jazz a moment to think.

"Well," Jazz posed to look to make shore no one else could hear him and leaned in. "He likes to be dominate and usually he doesn't like being in the berth," Jazz replied. "He likes to pin me on the wall," Jazz admitted quietly.

Iornhide couldn't help but burst out laughing at the thought. "You're kidding right," when Jazz only shrugged the old veteran kept laughing.

Jazz lay back on his chair with a smile but it didn't last long when the alarms went off. All of the bots knew what to do but when they got to the command room Optimus and Jazz both realized that they couldn't leave Silverstorm alone at the base.

"Jazz, Red Alert, Powerglide, and Tracks stay here at base with Silverstorm," Optimus ordered and the bots nodded. "Everyone else roll out."

After all of the bots left Red Alert ran to his security room happy he could be safe in there. Jazz know why he was left at the base do to he wasn't fully repaired for battle. Plus Silverstorm would have followed him into the battle field.

"So now what do we do," Powerglide asked as somehow he ended up holding Silverstorm.

"We could play a game," Jazz suggested.

"I'm going to sit in the command room don't bother me," Tracks snapped as he left.

"Ok… what game do you want to play," Powerglide asked as they headed to the rec room.

"How about…"

"CANDY LAND," Silverstorm yelled as somehow she was in the rec room pulling out the board game.

"How did she do that I was just holding her," Powerglide asked.

"I don't know," Jazz answered honesty.

[_Bed time_]

Jazz had washed Silverstorm in the sink of the wash racks. She got more water on him and the floor then herself. Jazz was tired and the bots had come back from where ever the cons where. Jazz got a thermal blanket and lay down on the berth with Silverstorm in his arms. Jazz was happy because soon he would have his Prowler back and he had his long thought to be lost sparkling. Jazz slowly fell in to recharge as he hummed a human lullaby.

{_Jazz's dream/memory_}

{_Jazz was sitting at his desk that his sire had got for him. He was working on a paper that was due in two Megacycles and he was almost done with it when a knock at the door got his attention. He walked over to the door and opened it. When the door hissed opened his older brother was standing there waiting for him to come out of his door. When he didn't move his brother grabbed his arm and drug him out the door._

"_Hay sire I'm steeling Jazz for the night and will bring him back tomorrow," Night Blade yelled as he and Jazz left the house._

"_You know he's going to kill you for this," Jazz said as they headed to the main street of Iacon's business plaza._

"_Who cares you need a break from all of that hard work for school," Night Blade replied as he found the energon bar he was supposed to meet his friends at. _

"_He will if any of my school work is messed up because of this," Jazz replied as he thought of what might happen to him if his sire found out._

"_Jazz you know that I'm always here for you if you need me," Night Blade said as an unsaid for him wanting his brother out of that house. "Ah there they are," he said pointing to a table in the corner farthest from the band playing._

"_Hay Blades who is that fine piece of mech with ya," a blue and green bot said as the two pulled up a chairs to sit on._

"_This is Jazz he's my younger brother," Night Blade introduced, "Jazz this is Z.G.," the blue and green bot waved, "That is Sunbeam," a red and blue femme nodded, "She is L.C.," a blue and black femme, "And finally that is Prowl," a black and white mech with door wings waved a little._

"_Nice to meet all of you," Jazz said as he sat down._

_After a few hours his brother had forgotten about him and most of them left. The only other bot that was at the table was Prowl. It was getting late and the party bots had dulled down and as Jazz tried to look for his brother._

"_He already left," Prowl said as he never looked up from the data pad he was reading._

"_How do you know," Jazz asked as he looked at the mech in front of him._

"_It's two thirdly and he usually leaves at one in the morning," Prowl replied as he put the data pad into subspace._

"_Oh no," Jazz said as he felt fear creep up into his spark Prowl anticipating that Night Blade would forget that he brought Jazz with him._

"_You come with me back to my apartment," Prowl said as he looked Jazz right in the optics._

"_Ah why," Jazz asked not sure if he should trust this mech._

"_It's that or stay here until you brother comes back. With could be until tomorrow afternoon," Prowl replied as he stood up to leave. _

"_Ah ok fine but if ya try anything you'll be sorry," Jazz warned trying to act tuff but he and Prowl knew it was a lie._

"_Fine with me," Prowl replied as they left._

_When they got to the apartment building Jazz could see that it was a basic middle class complex. Prowl opened the main door to the lobby. The lobby was nicely furnished and had a beautiful color scheme to the optics. Jazz fallowed Prowl onto the elevator to the ninth floor and headed down a hall way. In a small open area there were two old femmes playing a board game and they both looked up to see the two of them walk by._

"_Hay Prowl you finally bring a bot home with you tonight," one of the femmes said as they passed by._

"_No just a friend that's all," Prowl replied with a kind smile._

"_Sure whatever you say Prowl," the other femme said in a sarcastic tone. _

_When they reached as door at the far end of the hall Prowl entered a code next to the door on a key pad and the door opened. Prowl motioned for Jazz to go into the room first and as Jazz walked into the room semi large room. Prowl closed the door and locked it behind him. Jazz was a little worried do to that this was the first time Jazz was in someone's house that wasn't part of his family and Prowl could sense that in the poor mech._

"_You can recharge on the couch if you'd like," Prowl said as he motion to a large sofa facing a TV._

"_Ok," Jazz replied as he kept looking around the apartment._

"_I'll get you a blanket," Prowl said as he went into another room._

_Jazz sat down on the sofa and looked as if he was lost. Prowl rented the room with a purple thermal blanket in hand. He looked at Jazz and knew the bot was going to have trouble recharging tonight and sat down next to him._

"_You can watch TV if you'd like but turn it off when you go to recharge," Prowl said as he handed Jazz a remote to the TV._

"_Ok," Jazz said as he took the remote from Prowl and turned on the TV._

_After an hour Jazz had fallen asleep on Prowl's shoulder. Prowl was happy that the bot had fallen asleep as he kept slowly rubbing Jazz's back with tender and care. Prowl knew what he wanted at that moment and it was Jazz. He wanted Jazz as not just a friend or a lover but as a bond mate. Prowl knew that if Jazz brother found out he would not bring Jazz near him again so as long as they lived. Night Blade had always wanted Prowl but Prowl only liked him as a friend nothing more or less. Night Blade was just too much for Prowl to handle all the time and that's one of the main reasons Prowl didn't want to be with him plus he was too much of a player. Prowl knew only one way he could get Jazz but it would take some time and effete to do so.}_

Jazz awoke to Silverstorm poking his head and giggling with laughter as she did so.

"Hay sweet spark what's that for," Jazz asked as he sat up.

"Hungry," she said as she pointed to the door.

"Ok then," Jazz replied as he picked her up and left his room. They heading to the rec room when Jazz said, "Hay baby girl your sire is coming back today."

She looked at him weirdly and pointed to the rec room door. "Hungry," she replied totally ignoring the statement just said.

"OK, ok I'm going," Jazz replied as they entered the rec room.

[_A few hours later_]

All of the bots were running around do to Ultra Magnus's ship had just landed. Jazz was sitting in the rec room with his back to the door as he feed his daughter her lunch. To most the way Jazz was sitting it looked like he was reading something and you could not see the sparkling. The door the rec room slid opened and several bots came charging throw. Optimus walked up to Jazz and sat down.

"Hey where's Prowl," Jazz asked as he looked at his leader.

"He's checking a few things on the ship and then will come in," Optimus replied as he poked the sparkling in the stomach.

"Ok cool," Jazz said as he put the empty energon cube down.

"You know no one who just arrived know you have that sparkling," Optimus said as Ratchet sat down at the table.

"Ya and wait until they all find out who the sire is," Jazz replied with a smile as he watched his daughter play with the empty cube.

"Well that will cause havoc," the medic replied. "But it'll be fun to watch."

"Ya," Optimus said, "Hay you know the femmes came with Ultra Magnus."

"Cool but now they'll try to steal my sparkling," Jazz replied.

"True," Ratchet replied as they all know that it was more than likely to happen.

The door to the rec room once again opened but to only reveal Prowl. The technician spotted the three bots laughing at something and walked over to find out what it was. Optimus made a gesture to Jazz to let him know Prowl was walking up to them. Prowl was right behind his bonded when he found out what it was. Jazz looked up at him with a happy smile as he stood there speech less.

"Hay Prowler," Jazz said as he stood up to let Prowl have his chair and grabbed another one.

Prowl sat down without taking his optics off of the sparkling. She looked up at him and eminently thought it was an eye staring contest and stared back at him with a smile. Ratchet watched the SIC closely to make sure he didn't crash. Prowl than slowly lifted one of his hands and cupped his daughter's face as if to see if she was real. Silverstorm looked at Prowl and then though the empty cube at him to get him to blink. He blinked but she hit Prowl right in between the optics and he screamed out in pain which got all of the bots in the room attention.

"I sorry sire," Silverstorm said as she looked down at her feet and all of the bots in the room froze.

The bots in the room started to whisper to each other and then Prowl got an evil idea. He grabbed Jazz by the arm pulled him on his lap and kissed the confused bot. As the kiss ended some bots whistled and hooted as others crashed.

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. Please review. If you want to suggest something for the plot just ask and I'll see if I can make it work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is basically for the past to help set up a scene for latter on in the story. Please let me know if you liked it. Thank Prowl for this he wouldn't leave me alone unless I did it. **

{_The next morning after the party}_

_[Prowl's Plan's]_

_Prowl slowly onlined and noticed the warmth of anther bot's body lying next to him. It was a nice and pleasant feeling to have first thing in the morning. Prowl onlined his optics to see who the warmth was coming from and when he saw the bot he smiled to himself. The bot next to him had his head on Prowls chest still in deep recharge. Prowl looked at Jazz as he slept with a small smile as he softly stroked one of the horns on Jazz's head. _

"_Beautiful," Prowl whispered._

_Prowl checked the time to see it was only about seven in the morning. He knew soon he would have to get up to get ready for the day but for now he was enjoying having the mech next to him. It didn't last long do to Jazz slowly onlined and became aware of his surroundings. From the limp body Jazz had been as he recharging and then to a tense one in the next second. Jazz slowly looked up to meet Prowl's optics to only found kindness on the mechs face. _

"_Ahh… morning," Jazz said sheepishly._

"_Morning Jazz," Prowl replied with a small smile of amusement. "Hungry," he asked as he had the two of them sit up._

"_Sure," Jazz replied as he looked around the room. "Do you know what time it is?"_

"_About seven," Prowl replied as he got some energon cubes from the kitchen._

_Prowl sat down and turned on the TV and the news was playing. The news bot was talking about some raid that happen last night at the docks. Prowl handed Jazz an energon cube and took a sip of his._

"_So… When dose Night Blade wake up," Jazz asked as he watched the news._

"_Not for at least a few joors at least," Prowl replied as the thought of not seeing Night Blade for a few joors._

"_Oh," Jazz replied with a sigh. "So now what are we going to do," he asked as he looked at Prowl._

"_We," Prowl asked as he looked over at Jazz._

"_Well I just thought… Ahm… since… Ahm," Prowl chuckled at Jazz's embarrassment._

"_Calm down I know what you mean," Prowl replied as he pulled Jazz into a small hug._

_After a few minutes Prowl got up to take the empty energon cubes back to the kitchen. _

"_So do you have any games to play," Jazz asked as he got up and sat down on the arm of the couch._

"_Ya there in the cabinet just let me jet them," Prowl replied as he walked over to the cabinet._

_When Prowl went to show Jazz the games he had and tripped on a small step in between the living room and kitchen. Prowl landed on top of Jazz nocking the both of them onto the couch. Prowl had landed in between Jazz's legs with their heads colliding with each other. They stayed like that for a few moments. Prowl could feel the heat coming off of Jazz's body and Jazz knew it. Jazz's cheeks heated up in abatement but Prowl thought it was cute to see the bot in an unusual situation. Prowl slowly cupped Jazz's face with one of his hands and kissed Jazz lightly. Jazz tensed at the contact but slowly loosened up the longer the kiss lasted. It ended all too quickly for Jazz's likening. _

"_Calm down," Prowl replied as he kissed the bot again to keep him from wining._

"_Prowl," Jazz asked quietly._

"_Yes," Prowl replied as he ran a hand down Jazz's waist._

_Jazz moaned quietly into the touch. "Can…ah… we… ah… lay… on the… ah… couch," Jazz asked as Prowl ran his other hand down his thigh._

"_Why," Prowl asked as he nibbled on some of Jazz's neck cabling._

"_It might be more relaxing," Jazz breathed out._

"_How about the berth," Prowl replied as he pushed up off the couch._

"_Ah sure," Jazz said as he took Prowl's extended out hand. _

_Prowl guided Jazz over to the berth room and when the door shut Prowl grabbed Jazz from behind. Jazz moaned at the sudden conduct. Prowls right hand started to play with some wires under Jazz's front bumper as the other slid down to his valve cover requesting access. With a small 'click' the cover slid away and Prowl found out something that made him smile evilly._

"_Your still a virgin," Prowl more stated than asked._

"_Ya so," Jazz replied as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment._

"_This will be fun," Prowl said as he rubbed Jazz's steel sealed valve as lubricants build up behind the seal. Prowl laid Jazz down on his back on the berth. "Stay here I'll be right back," Prowl said as he left the room. Prowl came back into the room with a small jar of some sort of cream. _

"_What's that," Jazz asked as he tried to keep the needing out of his voice._

"_Something for your valve," Prowl replied as he sat down on the berth._

"_What does it do," Jazz asked as Prowl opened the jar._

"_It helps to numb the pain for when I take your valve for the first time," Prowl replied as he got some of the cream and spread it on Jazz's valve seal. _

"_Ah! It's cold," Jazz said as Prowl finished and closed the jar then placed it on the floor. Prowl chuckled as he lay on top of Jazz as he spread the bots legs apart. _

"_Are you ready to be taken for the first time Jazz," Prowl asked as he opened up his spike housing to reveal a large pressurized spike. Jazz could only node to answer as Prowl lined up his spike to Jazz's valve. "Ok then," Prowl then slowly pushed into Jazz's valve. _

_A mixture of pain/ pleaser hit Jazz as his seal was torn and he was filled with Prowl's spike. Prowl sat there allowing Jazz's body get use to the new sensation of being filled and adjust to Prowl's spike. When Prowl was sure he wouldn't hurt Jazz more than necessary he began a slow pace in and out of Jazz's valve._

"_So good," Prowl purred into Jazz's autos as he stroked one of Jazz's horns._

"_P-rrrooowwwlll," Jazz moaned as he felt the pleaser of his sensitive valve walls and nods being hit by a spike for the first time._

_Prowl started to go at a faster pace. Then all of a sudden Jazz hit a hard overload and arched his back as it happened. Prowl stopped as he felt Jazz's valve tighten around his spike and then Jazz went limp. He sat there until Jazz looked at him in a hazily smile._

"_You want more," Prowl asked as he gave the mech under him a kiss._

"_Yes please," Jazz moaned as he shifted his hips to try to get Prowl to keep fragging him._

_Prowl chuckled at how eager Jazz was. "As you wish," he replied as he began the fast pace agent. _

_It didn't take long until Prowl was about ready to come and he found the spot in Jazz's valve to do it. He overloaded into Jazz's reproductive chamber as Jazz went with him before Jazz could even think about it. The two of them fell into recharge still intertwined with each other._

_{Three hours later}_

_Jazz woke up to feel Prowl's body on top of him and smiled to himself. Prowl shifted which caused Jazz to moan lightly as the spike still buried in his valve shifted._

"_Your awake," Prowl said as he slowly pulled out of Jazz's valve and put his spike back into its housing._

"_Ya," Jazz replied as he sat up._

"_It looks like you need to wash off," Prowl said as he pointed to the wash racks at the far end of the room. Jazz stood up and felt weird and almost fell over. Prowl caught him before he hit the floor, "You need to take it easy your body is not fully adjusted," Prowl said as he helped Jazz over to the wash racks._

_After the shower the two for them sat down on the sofa to watch some TV. It only took a few minutes until there was a knock on the door. When Prowl opened the door he wasn't surprised that it was Night Blade._

"_Is Jazz here," Night Blade grabbed Prowl's shoulders and shakes him a little._

"_He's on the couch," Prowl replied as he let Night Blade into the apartment._

"_Thank Primus you're ok," Night Blade yelled as he hugged his younger brother._

"_It's nice to see you to," Jazz replied as he tried to get his brother to let him go._

"_Why didn't you fallow me home," Night Blade asked as he sat down next to his bother._

"_You got overcharged and left before I knew where you were," Jazz replied._

"_Oh," was his reply._

"_And that's how he ended up here," Prowl said as he walked over to the two bots._

"_Oh hay we have to go sire is already mad at me for not getting you back sooner. So we have to go," Night Blade replied as he drags his brother out of the room and left._

_Prowl chuckled to himself as he closed the door and sat down on the couch. He picked up a data pad that was on the small table in front of him and turned it on. The title of a small list popped up called 'How to get Jazz'._

_ Frag Jazz_

_ Get him sparked_

_Convince him to keep the sparkling_

_ Bond with him_

**A/N: HA I'm now done with this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dam it Prowl leave me alone!**

**Prowl: Make me.**

**Me: 'screams in anger' whatever.**

_{In front of Jazz's house}_

"_Ok bro slow down you're going to pull my arm out of its socket," Jazz said as they got to the front door._

"_To bad I was supposed to have you home hours ago," Night Blade replied as he shoved Jazz throw the front door and left quickly._

"_Jazz," Jazz heard his sire call as he walked into the room._

"_Um… hello sire," Jazz replied sheepishly as he looked at Night fire._

"_Where have you been," Night fire asked in an angry tone._

"_Well I was just," Jazz was interrupted as a fist collided with his face hard enough to knock him into the wall behind him._

"_You know what I don't care just get back to your studies," Night fire picked Jazz up off the floor and shoved him into the wall. "Or is that not good enough," Night fire yelled._

_Jazz was too scared as he could tell that his sire was in a bad mood which meant the bot or femme that pissed him off in the first place was in trouble. Night Blade knew that there sire was in the bad mood and pushed him under the bus._

"_Answer me when I'm talking to you," Night fire yelled._

"_Yes sire," Jazz whimpered as his sensitive audios couldn't take the loud sound and rough vibrations._

"_Good now get back to your studies," Night fire snapped as he let go of Jazz._

_Jazz ran to his room closed the door and locked it. He hid by his bed and cried until he fell asleep._

_{A few days later} _

_Jazz was in his own personal wash racks washing some dirt that accumulated on his frame. It was time for one of Jazz normal check up from a doc bot. Jazz headed down to the med center. He watched the younglings play in the small court yard as he waited to be seen by his doctor._

"_Jazz the doctor will see you now," a nurse called._

_Jazz walked to a small room and sat down on a medical berth and waited for the med bot too come in. The bot came in did a few scans and left to get the results. Jazz swung his legs as he waited for the results._

"_Ok Jazz I have your results," the medic said as he walked back into the room._

"_Is it bad news doc bot," Jazz asked with smile._

"_No its worse," the medic posed. "You're completely healthy."_

"_Oh no," Jazz replied as he acted like he was hurt._

"_Except there is something that is off," the medic said as he got series tone. _

"_What is it," Jazz asked as his smile faded._

"_Well," the medic posed as he looked at the data pad he was holding. "You're sparked," he said. "You ok," he said as he noticed that Jazz had froze._

"_Ya I just need to get going that's all," Jazz replied as he walked out of the medical center._

_Jazz for around hours trying to think of what to do about the sparkling. He had always wanted to have sparklings but his sire said it would be a waste of time. His sire would kill him if he found out that Jazz had gotten himself sparked. Jazz had somehow walked himself to a small park and sat down on a bench. Jazz knew if he went back to his house his sire would kill him. That's how his carrier died. Night fire had fragged her when he was overcharged and forgot that he did. He thought she had cheated on him and shot her. No one could ever prove that he did but everyone knew it was true. _

"_What cha doing," Jazz heard a femme's voice call from behind him._

_Jazz turned to see it was Sunbeam who was talking to him. "Nothing you," Jazz replied as she sat down next to him._

"_I was out shopping and saw you here so I desisted to stop by and say hi," Sunbeam relied._

"_Oh," Jazz replied as he looked at the younglings play._

"_Something on your mind," she asked._

"_Ah nothing of importance," he replied._

"_Really now? So you don't know that your brother purposely left you at the bar," Sunbeam said after a few minutes._

"_HE WHAT," Jazz nearly shrieked._

"_Ops see," Sunbeam said as she covered her mouth as if she was surprised. "Oh come on he knew Prowl wouldn't leave someone so young like you alone in a bar," she said as she put an arm around Jazz's shoulders_

"_But he left me there," Jazz said as he felt like he was betrayed by the only bot he felt truly safe with._

"_Ya well I got to go," Sunbeam got up. "I still have things I have to get so see ya," and with that she left._

_{Few hours later}_

_Jazz walked into his room locking the door behind him as he did so. He fell back onto his bed with a sigh of relief that his sire wasn't home yet. It had been a long day and Jazz knew the worst was yet to come. Jazz knew that the med bot was going to tell his sire and then he would be in trouble. He slowly fell into recharge as he laid there. The next thing Jazz knew was that he was jerked up right and slammed ageist the wall. _

"_Answer me when I'm talking to you," Night fire shouted as slammed Jazz agents the wall again._

"_Yes sire," Jazz replied._

"_Good. Now who got you sparked," Night fire said in a low growl._

"_I…I…I," Jazz stuttered as he knew if he told his sire that Prowl did he would go and kill him._

"_Spit it out," he snapped knowing the loudness was hurting Jazz audios._

"_I don't know," Jazz nearly shrieked._

"_You don't know," Night fire growled. "How do you not know," he yelled. Jazz was now crying and his sire dropped him. "You're not allowed to leave this room until I can get you to a med bot to terminate that sparkling," Night fire said as he turned to leave and locked the door from the outside as he left._

_Jazz sat there on the floor of his room as he cried. He didn't want to have his sire decide that he had to get rid of the sparkling that he was carrying. Jazz was tired of his sire telling him to do. It was time that he needed to make his own chose so he grabbed all of his things and subspace it. Jazz then got out through his wash room window and headed out to Prowl's apartment. It didn't take long for Jazz to get there and he knocked on the door. _

"_Jazz," Prowl said in a tired tone as he answered the door._

"_Hay Prowl," Jazz said as he knew it was late._

"_What's wrong," Prowl said as he motioned for Jazz to come into his apartment._

"_Ah," Jazz really didn't want to tell Prowl what had happened at home but he needed to tell him something. "I'm sparked," Jazz blurted out._

_Prowl stood there for a minute before he asked, "Do you know whose it is?"_

"_Ah ya it's yours," Jazz said as he blushed and looked off to the side._

_Prowl hummed as he began to think. Jazz started to think that he had just made a huge mistake the longer the two of them stood there. Prowl than grabbed Jazz and pulled him into a hug. _

"_Shh you're going to be alright," Prowl said as he rubbed Jazz's back tenderly. _

"_I just don't know what to do," Jazz said as he started to sob._

"_Here sit down," Prowl gestured to the sofa._

_The two of them sat down and Prowl held Jazz close for comfort. Jazz fell into a light recharge after a while. Prowl picked Jazz up and took him into the berth room. He laid the sleeping mech on the berth and got two energon cubes for the morning. Prowl knew Jazz was going to upset but seeing it had made his spark clench._

_{Next morning}_

_Jazz woke up in a dark room and sound of a TV on in another room. Jazz rolled onto his side to see an energon cube on the bed side table. He laid there for a few minutes before Prowl walked into the room. Prowl sat down on the berth and rubbed Jazz's back._

"_How are you feeling," Prowl asked as he handed Jazz the energon cube._

"_I'm just tired," Jazz replied as he took the cube and drank it._

"_That's normal," Prowl said as he took the empty cube. "Come on let's go into the living room," Prowl helped Jazz up and headed to the living room._

_The two of them sat down on the sofa. Jazz curled up next to Prowl for comfort. Prowl held Jazz close knowing that the poor mech needed someone there for him. They sat there for a while before Jazz started to lightly sob._

"_Jazz what's wrong," Prowl asked as he rubbed Jazz's back lightly._

"_I'm scared," Jazz replied as he looked up at Prowl._

"_What are you scared of," Prowl looked down to meet optic to optic with the mech in his arms._

_Jazz was quiet for a moment before he answered. "I'm scared of having a sparkling but I can't bring myself to terminate it. Plus my sire won't approve of me having a sparkling without being bonded," Jazz replied._

"_Jazz you're going to be ok. As long as your with me I won't let anyone hurt you," Prowl said and then he kissed Jazz lightly._

"_You will," Jazz asked as Prowl wiped away some tears threating to fall down Jazz's face._

"_I will," Prowl promised as he kissed Jazz again._

_Jazz smiled as the two of them settled back down and watched TV for the rest of the day._

_{A few days later}_

_Jazz stood in the kitchen getting some energon cubes for him and Prowl. Jazz had not gone back to his sire's house since the day he left and Prowl had been so kind to him lately. Out of nowhere Prowl grabbed Jazz from behind and kissed him._

"_Morning," Prowl said as he took one of the cubes from Jazz's hands._

"_Morning Prowler," Jazz replied as he was let go. _

_The two of them went and sat down on the sofa. Prowl pulled Jazz onto his lap._

"_So have you decided on what to do with the sparkling," Prowl asked as he took a sip of his energon._

"_I want to keep it but I'm scared that I'll be alone," Jazz replied._

"_Jazz I'll always be here for you and I will help you take care of __**our**__ sparkling," Prowl replied as he kissed Jazz._

"_You will," Jazz asked with a small smile._

"_Yes love I will," Prowl replied as he made Jazz blush at calling him his love. Prowl kissed Jazz and then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Prowl said as he flopped Jazz onto the sofa and the mech giggled._

_When Prowl opened the he was instantly punched in the face. He stumbled backward and Jazz stood up in shock. Standing in the door way was Night fire and he looked angry._

"_Jazz," Night fire stated in announces. "You are coming home with me at once."_

"_Your not taking him anywhere if you're violent like that," Prowl stated as he stood strait up._

"_Try and stop me," Night fire stated as he got a metal staff and hit Prowl with it casing him to fall back._

_Jazz tried to run up to help Prowl but was grabbed and thrown back. When Jazz tried to get back up Night fire smashed a glass bottle agents his head nuking him out cold. Prowl got back up and grabbed the lamp that was next to him and hit Night fire with it. The fight went on until enforcers showed up and arrested Night fire. Jazz was sent to the hospital to make sure he was ok. Prowl had made up his mind to leave so he started to pack up his things._

_{A few days later}_

_Jazz walked over to Prowl's apartment and knocked on the door. Prowl answered with a smile. _

"_Hello Jazz please do come in," Prowl replied as he let the mech in._

"_Are you moving," Jazz asked as he noticed all of the packed boxes._

"_Ah ya that howl incident with your sire made me thing that I should move for safety reasons," Prowl said as he closed some of the boxes._

"_Oh ah ok I understand," Jazz said as he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to see his friend again._

_Prowl sensed that Jazz was upset with something and grabbed him from behind. "Plus I would like you to come with me love," Prowl whispered to Jazz._

"_You want me to go with you," Jazz asked._

"_Yes and I wouldn't want to leave you hear with someone that would hurt you like that," Prowl replied. "Jazz I love you too much to do that," Prowl than kissed Jazz lovingly._

"_You do," Jazz asked as he got choked up at the thought of Prowl loving him so much._

"_Yes and soon we'll get your stuff and then leave," Prowl replied as he pulled Jazz onto the sofa._

**A/N: That's all I got for now let me know what you guys think. Prowl is like in his late 20's Jazz is like in his late teens.**


	5. Chapter 5

Silverstorm walked down the hall as she watched the bigger bots working. Most of the bots had data pads in their hands as they ran about the ship. There wasn't mush the little femme could do but explore her surroundings. There was always a bot fallowing her around to make sure she didn't get lost in any of the commotion and right now the job went to Blaster and his tapes. For the most part she was allowed to walk were she wanted but there were some restrictions like the meeting rooms and offices. She then started to walk back to the rec room to watch the bots move about the room. When she got there she was surprised but happy to see Prowl yelling at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. She then saw why her sire was yelling Ironhide was covered in neon pink paint. She walked to about five feet behind Prowl and sat down with her plush doll and watched the four bots argue. It was interesting until she looked over to the TV and saw a blue thing playing with a little girl wearing a dress with flowers on it. Silverstorm got up and sat on the couch to watch the two charters play.

An hour later the movie ended and Silverstorm looked around the room to see that everyone but her left. She was at a loss but desisted to look in the command room for some one. She got off the couch and headed to the command room. She looked down the hallways but no one was walking down them it was too quiet for her liking. When she got to the command room doors she was still looking down the halls for anybody. When the doors open she stepped into the room and see nobody was there either Silverstorm than desisted to go to the med bay and find Ratchet. By now she was starting to get hungry. When she got to the med bay it was like all of the other rooms in the Arc. Empty. She was now getting mad and concerned at the same time.

'_What if something bad happen to Carrier and Sire,'_ Silverstorm thought to herself as she walked back into the rec room. The TV was still on and plays a different movie now so she sat back on the couch and watched it. It had only been twenty minutes into the movie when she herds faint footsteps in the hallway. She peeked over the top of the couch to look at the open doorway. A minuet had gone by until a dark blue bot that looked somewhat like Blaster stopped in the door way. The bot looked over in her direction and she just kept staring back at him. The bot then started to walk over to the couch to get a better look at her and then stopped at the back of the couch.

"Who are you," the bot asked in a monotone voice and Silverstorm only looked around the room as if someone else was there.

"Me," Silverstorm asked as she pointed to her chest with her thumb.

"Yes you," the bot replied as he leaned in closer with his red visor glowing.

"Silverstorm, Who are you," the little femme replied as he pointed at the bot.

"Soundwave," the con replied.

Silverstorm stared at him for a few moments and then replied, "Feed me."

"Why," the con asked as he stood up.

"I'm hungry," she replied as she looked up at him.

"And if I say no what will you do," Soundwave replied as he crossed his arms over his chest plate.

"I'll cry," Silverstorm replied as she bit her lower lip.

"Hmmm, Fine," and with that Soundwave feed the sparkling and left the Autobot's base right after.

Silverstorm sat on the couch once more watching TV for a while but slowly fell into recharge. When she onlined again she hard bots yelling at one another. She looked around the room to see some bots covered in mud and dried up energon all over there frames. Some of the bots had miner injuries but were enjoying themselves.

Silverstorm stood up and lead on the back of the couch facing the bots. "What happen," she asked. All of the bots in the room looked at her in surprise that she was on the couch. There was a look on all of the bots that basically said that they forgot about her. Optimus then walked in to the now quiet room and looked around to make sure he was in the rec room. He saw Silverstorm standing on the couch and walked over to her. He then picked her up and left the room. He headed to too one of the meeting rooms. When the door opened there was four bots sitting around a table talking. Silverstorm was handed to her Carrier. Ironhide was staring at Preceptor and the telescope was staring back at him. Wheeljack sat in between the two in fear of getting shot by the weapons specialist.

The bots started to talk and that's when Silverstorm fell asleep in Jazz's arms. She was happy that her Carrier was safe and holding her close to his spark.

**A/N: Hay if anyone has any ideas for what happens next I would like to read them to help me type some more. Please review ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

Silverstorm awoke to a loud crashing sound from far down the hall. She sat up from her carrier's berth in a tired haze. She rubbed her tired optics with one hand as she climbed off of the berth. She looked around the room to see that Jazz wasn't there with her. She headed out of the room and looked down the hall to see bots and femmes roaming the halls. Silverstorm than headed down to the rec room to see if one of her creators were in there but when she got there she saw other sparklings playing in a playpen. She slowly backed out of the room and headed to the command room. When she got there Prowl and Optimus was talking to some femmes about battle plans. Silverstorm went over to Prowl and sat down next to his feet without being noticed by the bots in the room.

"So most of the sparklings creators are either offline or missing," Optimus stated in a weary tone.

"Ya and that is why we thought it would be best if they stay here with you," Elita One replied.

Silverstorm sat playing with her toy until Prowl's leg brushed up ageist her. Prowl looked down to see that she was staring up at him with a pleasant smile. Optimus and the two femmes looked down to see her sitting there with the toy.

"Who is this," Chromia asked as she picked up the sparkling.

Optimus and Prowl shared a look just as Silverstorm started to flip out. Chromia than handed the sparkling to Elita One which handed her to Optimus than to Prowl. Silverstorm stopped struggling and started to play with her toy again.

"She is Silverstorm and she is mine," Prowl replied.

Both of the femmes looked at the SIC as if it was a joke.

"You're kidding right," Chromia asked as she poked the sparkling.

"No," Prowl replied as Silverstorm curled up into Prowl's chest.

"Are you the carrier or sire," Elita asked with a kind smile.

"Sire," Prowl replied.

"Who's the Carrier than," Chromia asked with a smirk.

Prowl chuckled which made Silverstorm look up at him. "Well it's," Prowl posed to look over at Optimus who looked like he was about to burst out laughing, "Jazz." There was as long moment of silence.

"You're lying," Chromia stated as she pointed at Prowl.

"No I'm not," Prowl stated as he looked down to his creation.

"Yes you are," Chromia replied as she crossed her arms.

"He's not," Optimus replied with a chuckle.

"Prove it," both femmes replied.

"Fine I'll call Jazz," Prowl replied as Silverstorm looked around the room in awe.

There were more bots in the room that she was use to but it amazed her that there was so many bots in one room. After a few minutes her carrier walked in and kissed her sire. Silverstorm laughed at being shushed between her creator's frames. The two femmes that were talking to her sire seemed to be very surprised at her creators' actions.

"How's my favorite two bots doing," Jazz asked as he took Silverstorm from Prowls arms and she squealed in delight.

Silverstorm kept patting Jazz's spark chamber and then putting her audio up the spot she patted to lesson to Jazz's spark beat. It was a fun game to play as the older mechs talked to each other. And then something caught her off guard.

"I guess that would be a good idea," Prowl replied as Jazz and the femmes left the command room.

Silverstorm was confused as her carrier took her into the rec. room and was placed into the playpen with the other sparklings. She didn't know any of these sparklings and she sure didn't want to play with them. She wanted to be with her creators but why were they ignoring her? Didn't they like her? Or were they just too busy to play with her? She was pulled out of her train of thought when a small hand gabbed her pedal.

"_Who are you,"_ Silverstorm asked in clicks and whistles that sparkling and younglings used to speak to each other.

"_My name is Nova what's yours," _the sparkling replied with a smile as he pulled his had away.

"_Silverstorm," _she said back as she studied Nova with a carful optic.

"_Do you want to paint with me," _Nova asked as he pointed over to the many paints that were set off into a corner of the playpen.

"_Ahm… Ok," _Silverstorm replied as they got up and started to paint.

Around noon Jazz went into the rec room to get some energon and to check in on Silverstorm. When he saw he her covered in paint just like three other sparklings in the pen. Jazz couldn't help but smile as he watched her play tag with the others as they made a bigger mess.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating lately but one of my characters in one of my other stories wouldn't leave me alone. Silverstorm was getting mad at me so I had to help the poor sparkling. And if you people would like to help me name the other sparklings please let me know. Please Review. **


End file.
